Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn Request!
by DGMKHRfan
Summary: This is my first fanfic so please review! Directions are inside.
1. Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn! Request

Yo, fanfic writers out there! This is my very first fanfic, so please review!

Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn Request!

Pairing: (Please write in Seme/Uke order if yaoi. Feel free to add someone masturbating while watching the couple fuck each other or to add threesomes!)

Theme: (Do you want it steamy smut, cute little cuddling moments, or just plain humurous arguments?)

Character Age: (Do you want future counterparts + present selves? Mixed ages are kinky ^_^)

Setting: (Please do tell if it's AU or not.)


	2. Target 1

**AN: This is the first request from** **Devil-Queen-Wolf-666.**

**Hello. congrats on starting your first fanfic.**

**Can you make a TYL Xanxus/TYL Chrome pair. No masturbation or threesomes.**

**Steamy smut type.**

**Setting is in a bedroom. I always imagined TYL Chrome to be a much stronger woman.**

**Thank you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Improvements<strong>

The Vongola Mist Guardian was beautiful. And that was the main reason Xanxus was interested in her. Her skin looked pale and soft, a contrast to her long dark-purple hair that reached her shoulders and black eye-patch. The trademark pineapple hairstyle looked like a crown atop her head. Her one visible eye had a kind and innocent look but there was something else deep inside that she didn't let anyone see. Her voice was soft and monotone, almost non-existent but he could hear it clearly nonetheless. There was something to it that made him pause, that made him want to take a closer look at her. Something more complex then any words could describe. It was absurd because it was just the girl who defeated his own Mist Guardian ten years ago.

Xanxus kissed her again, rougher, his tongue immediately having entrance to her mouth, his teeth biting her tongue. She slid her hands around his neck and pressed their lips harder together. While they were kissing, Xanxus was hurriedly unbuttoning her dress shirt and taking off her lacy black bra, ripping it in the process and throwing it somewhere in the room.

Chrome broke the kiss, only to see the Varia boss staring lustfully at her perky C-cups. She blushed, but didn't have time to say something because Xanxus, at the speed of lightning, dove in to suck at her left breast while groping the other one. He switched between biting, licking, and sucking, which made Chrome moan his name several times. The illusionist took this time to study Xanxus's face. His scars were in place, adorning his face in a dangerous way, though she knew some of them had already faded away within the long span of ten years. It was a pity because she actually liked them. His stare couldn't be any more intense and she couldn't help but wonder if maybe it would have been less painful had he shot her down the second he saw her.

When Xanxus started to pull away, Chrome took the chance to gain control and pushed Xanxus into the bed with her on top, earning a low grunt from him. She stripped him of his shirt, and spread her palms against his chest, tracing her fingers along the lines of his muscles and toned abs. Xanxus only gave a grunt at this action. He didn't expect her to be more confident since their last meeting. He reminded himself to get more information about her daily life from Sawada Tsunayoshi the next time the Vongola had a meeting.

Chrome already stripped him to his underwear and she begun to strip herself too. She started to pull of her skirt in a way somebody taking a bath would then she realized that she wasn't the young naive girl she used to be anymore. Mukuro had raised her different from that and she was more than willing to demonstrate the effect he had had on her. The illusionist took of her panties and put it in Xanxus's hand. "You can keep it if you want to." She whispered seductively to his ear and gently caressed the growing tent in his pants. "Fuck, woman. Hurry up." He growled as she was gently caressing it from his boxers. He was half-hard when he saw her half-naked moments earlier. He could already feel the pre-cum staining his boxers. Chrome giggled heartily.

Xanxus, feeling his anger management bar going up to 100%, flipped their positions and straddled Chrome, a smirk dancing on his lips when he saw that he was finally in control. Chrome pouted childishly then smiled again when Xanxus motioned for her to suck his cock. She hurriedly took off his boxers and sucked on his cock, which miraculously fitted in her mouth despite its size. She sucked and licked it like it was a lollipop. "More, woman. I want more." Xanxus growled while running his hands through her sides and putting his fingers inside her virgin hole. Chrome deep-throated him and sucked more greedily, courtesy of Xanxus making her aroused at the same time. After about a minute, Xanxus cummed, spraying pre-cum on the illusionist's face, making Chrome cough a little. Xanxus bent down to lick her face and they ended up kissing all over again.

"Xanxus, I want it now, please...", Chrome moaned. Xanxus agreed, but entered without enough warning. "Ah, Xanxus, it hurts, ah...", Chrome moaned, her voice echoing in the room. Xanxus ignored her pleas, continually thrusting in and out of her, hitting her G-spot countless times, making her look like the helpless little girl she was once before. After about two minutes, the two met their climax and the pineapple haired girl passed out from exhaustion. She waked up after 5 minutes, which made Xanxus think whether the girl beside him was really Chrome Dokuro.

_"What did happen during the final battle between Sawada and that Gesso? This woman's endurance has really raised."_, the Varia boss thought idly. Not that it mattered to their relationship. The better Chrome Dokuro can perform in bed, the more the Varia boss will love her.

"Round 2.", Chrome declared with a smirk on her face.


End file.
